


I See You

by thisgirlsays22



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, M/M, Romance, art model!geralt, brief mentions of Geralt/Yennefer, brief mentions of Jaskier/Yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: “Don’t worry,” Yennefer said. “Geralt likes men too. We had a bit of fun with that. Oh, stop gaping at me. You look like an ugly fish.”Jaskier was so jealous he could die. His jaw snapped open and shut, and he probably really did look like an ugly fish. Yennefer was usually right about these things. “I should have been one of those men you two had a bit of fun with,” he said through gritted teeth.She considered this. “It was during the period of time when I still couldn’t stand you.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 45
Kudos: 516





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerofthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofthewolf/gifts).



> For the loveliest of lovely people flowerofthewolf <3 Thank you for your everlasting patience in the prompt fill here! It made returning to these two a joy <3

“I know I’m supposed to be professional about this,” Jaskier said, twirling up a forkful of spaghetti, “but God _damn_. You saw how fit he was, right?”

Across from him, Yennefer picked at her chicken salad and made a vague sound of affirmation. The cafeteria was nearly empty around them, most of the other students finished up an hour ago. 

“No. _No_.” Jaskier pointed at her with his fork. “You don’t get to pretend to be all cool and sophisticated and professional about this. You were practically drooling over him too. Thought I was going to have to mop up after you.” 

“Don’t make me stab your eye out with my butter knife.” 

“No one would _make_ you do that, but point taken.” 

She said something under her breath, and it took Jaskier a moment for the words to sink in. “You’ve _already slept with him_?” He dropped his fork, letting it clatter dramatically onto his tray, and he pointed an accusing finger at Yennefer. “You waited until this point in the conversation to reveal that very important, very _interesting_ fact?” 

Of bloody _course_ Yennefer used to sleep with the handsome art model. Jaskier wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised. Yen had slept with most of the good ones — could get practically anyone she wanted with a snap of her fingers (and Jaskier would know because she’d snapped her fingers a few times at him over the past few years and he'd not been disappointed). 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “He likes men too. We had a bit of fun with that. Oh, stop gaping at me. You look like an ugly fish.” 

Jaskier was so jealous he could die. His jaw snapped open and shut, and he probably really did look like an ugly fish. Yennefer was usually right about these things. “I should have been one of those men you two had a bit of fun with,” he said through gritted teeth. 

She considered this. “It was during the period of time when I still couldn’t stand you.” 

“Damn it! Wait. You can stand me now?” 

“Don’t push your luck. I'm still on the fence.” 

Jaskier had taken his first art class as a lark. His true callings were music and poetry, but he’d thought perhaps having another creative pursuit in his repertoire would help unblock his core creative talents during a year full of slumps and blocks. 

To his delight, it had worked. Words and tunes would work themselves out in the back of his mind while his hands and brush moved across the canvas. That had always been his main focus with each art class he took. 

Until Geralt had come into the picture both literally and figuratively. 

Geralt managed to make taking off a robe look incredibly manly and deeply sexy, and Jaskier had to fight to hold in a dreamy sigh as he took in all those delicious muscles. All week he’d been having pervy fantasies about touching Geralt’s body, stroking him to hardness while the rest of the class watched — all in the name of art and understanding the human form, of course. Or Geralt and Yennefer modeling erotic poses for the class, oh that was a good fantasy too, though the knowledge that Yennefer would strangle him if he ever was dumb enough to tell her about it (which frankly he was) did put a damper on that one. 

But Jaskier took his studies and respect for Geralt’s (very very attractive) body seriously and kept his sighs to himself and his expression schooled into completely appropriate blankness. 

That is until Geralt locked eyes with him _and fucking winked._ Jaskier dropped his paintbrush and his jaw.

“I may have told him you were interested, and he may have told me to give him your number,” Yennefer said, inspecting her nails. The late afternoon sun glittered off the polish. He leaned in closer from his place next to Yennefer on the bench to get a better look. 

“Those look amazing by the way,” he said, referring to her bright purple polish. “But wait you did what now?” 

She looked at him and said with exaggerated slowness, “Geralt. Last week, I told him you were interested, and he asked me for your number. Thinks you’re cute even though I tried to tell him it’s only skin-deep.” 

“I’m oddly flattered,” Jaskier said, holding his hand over his heart. 

The bar was crowded and Jaskier had to lean in close to hear Geralt, not that he was complaining. Oh woe was him to have such a beautiful creature so close. Please. He knew how to appreciate when a gift as sweet as fine wine or jewels was placed in his hands. 

Geralt had his long, white-blonde hair pulled back and Jaskier fought the urge to reach over and untie it, to have Geralt’s hair free, a wild mane that fell just past his shoulders. The way he had it when he modeled in class. 

“This must happen to you a lot,” Jaskier said. His third cocktail was definitely going to his head. 

Geralt arched an eyebrow. “What?” 

Jaskier gestured between them, raising his voice over the loud din around them. “Art students falling over themselves for you, chasing you for dates after class.” 

“It’s an easy way to get first dates,” Geralt allowed. 

“What about second ones?” 

“Doesn’t help so much with that.” 

“Lucky for me then, I guess.” Jaskier grinned and a smile broke out on Geralt’s face too.

Geralt was quiet and when he did speak he was often blunt, sometimes tactless. If he didn’t like a poem Jaskier was writing, if he thought the anatomy in his painting was wrong, he never held back. Jaskier took it in stride. 

“That’s not how arms bend,” Geralt pointed out.

Jaskier turned to him with a mock expression of outrage. “I’ll make _your_ arm bend that way if you’re not careful.” 

Geralt looked between himself and Jaskier, and they burst out laughing. 

The thing that could be easy to miss was that Geralt would look at Jaskier’s work time and time again, and when he did love something Jaskier was working on, well, it was the best feeling of all when Geralt looked up at him with a smile and a firm nod. 

Sometimes dating an art model could make a man feel inadequate. 

Normally Jaskier was a confident man, proud of his own appearance, but Geralt was something else entirely. 

“You are too beautiful for this world, let alone me,” Jaskier said one night as he stared down at Geralt, spread out beneath Jaskier, his thick, meaty muscles and cock on full display. An all-you-can-eat buffet that Jaskier would never tire of dining at. 

Geralt frowned and touched Jaskier’s cheek. “You’re the one beautiful one.” 

Soon Jaskier wasn’t so caught up with all those lovely muscles and the strong jaw line and the glorious hair. It was Geralt he loved. Certainly, all of those things were delicious cherries on top of the love-sundae, but they were not the main draw.  No, it was that Geralt would show up in the morning with a chai latte in hand, or that he’d always let Jaskier pick what movie they watched even after he made a big show of grumbling about his terrible taste, and when he saw how sweet Geralt was with his little sister Ciri, well, it did things to Jaskier’s heart.

“Your art’s changed as the semester’s gone on,” Geralt said to him one night as he looked through Jaskier’s work. 

“Isn’t it a bit weird for you to be looking at art of yourself?” 

Geralt shrugged. “Don’t mind.” 

Jaskier looked from picture to picture in his sketchbook. Technically, he’d improved. He’d stopped drawing so many anatomical impossibilities. But it was more than that. 

He closed the book and took Geralt's hand.  “I think perhaps it’s because I really see you now,” he said finally. 

Geralt looked at him for a long while and then said, “I see you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://thisgirlsays22.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/aerbear22) | [dreamwidth](https://thisgirlsays22.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
